


Changes

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as another request from the Happy Hungry Chat~  They wanted Guen and Shuten brotp. It's mostly brotp, but the other dragons snuck in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Cambios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715808) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



There was a loud thumping sound as Shuten sat down next to Guen, making the other give an irritated snort as he pulled away slightly. "Make a little more noise, would you?" he huffed. "Damn leg make you trip or something to make you fall over the bench like that?"

Shuten snorted and pushed back his hair. "I don't have a problem with my leg, unlike that massive arm of yours," he snorted. "How much clothing did you ruin today alone, trying to get dressed?" He tugged on the shirt Guen was wearing, noticing the shredded fabric. 

Guen flushed and tugged his clothing back. "Shut up," he muttered. "I haven't gotten used to it yet." It still burned sometimes, especially when Hiryuu wandered by, even if he didn't say anything. "Didn't think we knew what we got ourselves into, huh?"

Shuten shrugged and rubbed at his leg through his boot. "Abi and the kid got the easy end of it. They don't look all that different." He scowled. 

"Zeno doesn't look different at /all/," Guen pointed out. "If it wasn't for the fact I can feel him inside my head sometimes, I'd think they made a mistake and he wasn't one of us at all." That part should have been disturbing, but… it wasn't. It was comforting in a way that was annoying. 

"And here I thought you wanted to be the big brother," Shuten grinned. "Aren't you all about accepting all of this with open arms, serving our King and country and accepting brats short and tall into this family?" 

"If I could scratch without tearing a hole in myself," Guen grumbled, but it didn’t have any real heat behind it. "We're doing something amazing. We have awesome powers, we kick ass and we're helping the King control the idiots that want to destroy this country." His look was fierce for a moment. "I sure as hell don't want the same problem that was in my village to spread all over the place if I can fix it." 

Shuten nodded, making a face. "Yeah—guess we all got stories like that—" he felt that weird tug of blood again and he turned to see Zeno and Abi walking by, the younger of the two chattering around happily, as if there wasn't anything different in his world at all. Abi just smiled and nodded, patting his shoulder occasionally. 

"At least something about all of us changed that's visible, even the kid," Shuten pointed out after a moment of thought, watching the others. It had happened more gradually, but the four of them… well, five of them, with King Hiryuu, stood out brilliantly from the rest of the crowd. "It's not enough my leg was replaced, but hell, the dragon's a conceited creature and wants to make sure everyone knows what we are as soon as they see us."

"What, you don't think that green hair suits you?" Guen snickered. 

"Better than looking like an old man like you," Shuten shoved at him, baring sharp teeth. 

"No, you just look like a walking vegetable," Guen smirked at him. 

Abi and Zeno looked over at them, their attention caught by the squabbling and Zeno's smile seemed to reach across the room. He was no warrior, but it seemed at the moment, there was no better place for him. 

"I doubt the kid just got the bright hair from dragon," he snorted under his breath, but his smile was a little fond as Zeno sat down next to them, chattering happily about what he had found out that day, Abi inserting bits of information here and there, brushing a strand of blue hair away from his face. 

Shuten grinned at that, shaking his head and then nearly jumped out of his skin to feel Hiryuu's presence burning through him. From the looks on the other's face, they felt the same thing, Guen pressing a hand to his chest and scowling, Zeno breathing deeply as if he had to get a hold of himself. Abi was the only one seemingly unaffected, smirking faintly as he tapped the edge of his eyes, in answer to Guen's silent question. 

"It seems my cute little dragons are getting along quite well finally," Hiryuu laughed and sat across from them, hair catching the light of the sun. 

"Don’t count on it all the time," Shuten muttered, but some of the bite had gone out of his voice, even as he cursed himself for relaxing even a little bit about this king that had turned all their lives around. "We're too different to be this happy family you're looking for."

Zeno looked a little disappointed, while Guen whacked him upside the head. "You were doing just fine earlier. Save your scowls for the battlefield, not here." 

Hiryuu laughed again. "Shuten can act however he wants, Guen," he patted him on the head as if he was a child. "You're all so cute, no matter what. My dragons." 

Zeno smiled, not his same bright smile, but one that was a little sleepy and content, looking around all of them. Guen felt Zeno's uncertainty course through him, sliding away just as quickly. He hoped it wouldn't be this way all the time; it was annoying enough dealing with his own problems without feeling guilty about being tied down with others. Still… he snuck a look at Hiryuu. 

"Guess I can try," he muttered. When Hiryuu gave him his own bright smile, Shuten fought back the urge to flush and back away. Idiot king…he wanted to try; just for him. 

"That's all we want," Hiryuu looked content. "We have little time to adjust, I'm afraid. The storm is coming." 

All of them nodded, even Zeno—Guen looking more satisfied and Abi determined. They were in all of this together.


End file.
